


Conceiving

by 13579



Series: Twisted Parents [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pillow Grinding, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13579/pseuds/13579
Summary: Taking a turn from fluff to smut... I'm so sorry... But it is a summary after all so welcome to how each couple conceived their baby (or babies in Riddle's case).
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Series: Twisted Parents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Conceiving

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be writing a Leona/Ruggie fluff for the series after this, so give me prompts and ideas please Q~Q . And a side note before you dive head first into bad writing, I suck at writing smut just as much as I do with writing normal things soooo.... you've been warned?  
> Ps. I made Jade top since I couldn't imagine either twin bottoming so sorry if that kinda ticks you off. The rest of the pairings are the usual.

1\. Jade/Trey

"Ja-Jade!? What are you talking about?!" Trey asked, his cup of tea now forgotten and pushed away.

The twin just hums, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face him, "I mean exactly what I said. Let's have a baby." He smirks, showing off the rows of razor sharp teeth, gleaming under the lights. 

"But we already tried!" He tried pushing him away, doing his best as to not lose his mind from the invasion of personal space. Who was he kidding. A, there was no such thing as personal space anymore when it came to their relationship, and b, he wasn't going to survive his husband's charms. 

Pressing their chests together, Jade smiles when Trey falters, eyes darting down to their chests. The shorter reaches up to cup the other's face in his hands, bringing him down for a kiss. Cold lips brush against warm ones for a second, engaging in a gentle and chaste kiss. 

Moving in sync, the kiss starts getting more heated. Eventually, the merfolk slides his tongue into the unoccupied mouth. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Trey enjoys having the long pointed tongue slide in and out of his mouth. 

Finally, they separate leaving a long string of saliva between them. 

"Can we at least do it in the bedroom..." He mumbles, pressing their foreheads against each other's. 

Smirking, the taller picks him up in a bridal carry. "Of course." 

Instinctually, his arms flew to wrap around the back of the other's neck. Kicking the bedroom door open and throwing him on the bed, the eel cages him between his arms, smirking sinisterly at him. Smashing their lips together once again, a cold slimy tongue find its way to rub against a warm one. Saliva drips down the side of Trey's face, the fluid so conjoined that neither of them is sure which person it's from. 

Warm hands glide to cool skin and cool hands glide to warm skin. Sliding his hands under Jade's shirt, the younger pulls back to admire the sight in front of him. Glasses were unknowingly taken off, lips pink and gleaming with saliva, chest heaving with each breath, the sight was heaven to Jade. Peeling his own shirt off, a low chuckle escapes his lips when he sees his lover shiver from the mere sight of his body. 

Due to the constant use of core muscles when swimming with their tails, both twins have sustained the toned stomachs they had even back in college. Shedding off his own shirt, the older pulls him back down into the kiss, both in sync with each other's movements. Breaking the kiss, they're both left panting like dogs, chests flushed and pressing against each other. 

A visible tent has formed in the front of the couple's pants, Jade's reasonably larger. Gulping, Trey moves down to pull down the waistband of his lover's pajama pants and underwear down, immediately pressing his lips to the head of his cock once freed. 

Stifling back a gasp, the latter gives a nod, weaving his hand through the short green hair in front of him. Opening his mouth, the shorter sucks on the head, earning a shaky exhale from above. Putting a bit of pressure on his head, the moray encourages him to go further. Bobbing his head deeper and deeper, a low moan leaves his lips when the other bucks his hips up, moaning to match his. 

His throat closes and sputters for a moment, not used to having something so big jammed down it. The twin pulls out of his mouth, leaving his mate with his mouth open, saliva dripping down the sides, and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

"Wh-why'd you stop?" He asks, slight disappointment in his voice. 

Jade places his hand on his cheek, wiping off the saliva and precum. "I didn't want to force you, dear... I was choking you." 

Crawling up to be level with his husband, the clover dips down to connect their lips, fully accepting when the eel moves up to switch their position and pins him to the mattress. Sharp teeth scrape the vulnerable skin of his neck before settling on his shoulder, biting down to leave a red mark but not hard enough to draw blood. A shudder runs down his body as the other continues to kiss his way down the smooth skin. 

Licking the areola, he hears a soft gasp from above, warm hands cupping the back of his head. Engulfing the whole nipple in his mouth, a moan rips itself out of his throat. Rolling the other nub in between his fingers, Jade bites down lightly, pulling up a bit before letting go. 

Precum was now leaking out of Trey, staining his pants. The latter notices and slips his hands under the waistbands, pulling both layers of clothing off, exposing his heated body to the air conditioned room. Slipping a cold digit in his entrance, the human arches his back up, overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

"M-more! Ju-just put it in! I don't care!" He says shamelessly. 

Though slightly worried, after seeing how wet and loose the other was with only foreplay, the alpha gets up on his knees. "Gladly." He smirks, pushing himself to the hilt with a single thrust. 

Hands that scramble to find something to hold on eventually finding his husband's hand, clutching for dear life. Trying to slow his breathing, he opens his gold eyes to be met with olive and gold. A smile makes its way to his lips, relishing in the seaside smell that radiates from the one above him, a permanent reminder of how fate drew the sea and land together. 

"Are you alright?" 

Nodding, he says. "You can move..." 

Starting off with slow and shallow thrusts, little gasps and moans escapes both lips. Speeding up, Jade goes deeper and harder until they're both panting with effort and pleasure, arms now securely wrapped around his neck. 

"Th-there! Again!" Trey screams, feeling the hard ramming against his prostate. 

Unable to respond due to pleasure and his laser focus, Jade just complies, ramming as hard as he could against that one spot. Arms and legs flew to tighten around him, moans and echoes of pleasure repeatedly spilling from their lips. 

"Ja- I-" Before he could finish even trying to form a sentence, he releases onto their stomachs. 

Grunting at the rapid contractions, the merfolk follows after, spraying his seed into the one below. Falling forward, he stops himself with his forearm, landing face to face with his husband. Breaths mingling, they lean in for a gentle kiss. 

"I love you so much.." Trey mumbles.

With a smile, he replies with "And me to you." 

They wanted to say it was fate's doing. They wanted to say that it was a stroke of luck that the sea and the land were brought together, uniting the two pairs of lovers. Whatever they say or believe in though, they don't believe in anything more than they believe in each other. 

2\. Floyd/Riddle

"Goldfish... Don't push yourself.." The taller said through groans, trying to contain himself. 

The redhead ignored him, continuing to sink down onto his dick. Despite his legs shaking like a leaf, he was able to keep himself up, controlling the speed he descended. Grazing a certain spot inside himself, his legs gave out, causing him to fall onto husband with all his weight. Tears spring to his eyes, as he arches forwards to grasp at the other's half undone shirt with a scream. 

"Goldfish! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!" 

Looking down, he was indeed bleeding, wetting their connecting point with blood. Through the haze of his tears, he could see the bump in his abdomen, signifying that Floyd was much too big for him. 

He didn't care though. He chose to be with that stupid eel and he wasn't going to back out at this. Feeling a hand on his chin, he was forced to look up. Teary silver eyes met heterochromatic eyes. Unlike usually, there was no mischief in those eyes. It was just pure love. 

"Floyd..." He leaned in to press his forehead against his shoulder's crook. The smell of the seaside and the summer breeze flooded his senses as he continued to mutter the name of his significant other. The smell of strawberries and parchment hovered around them, causing the twin to lick at Riddle's collarbone and neck, eager to take in more of the alluringly sweet smell. 

"Take your time, Goldfish..." Large hands caressed his back, fully aware of each twitch and arch that he would cause. Experimentally rocking his hips, the shorter instantly regretted it, feeling the searing feeling spark inside of him again. Collapsing forward, he buried his face into the chest and let out a pained sob, unable to stop himself. Cupping his cheeks, the teal haired man kisses the tears away, running his thumbs against the side of the other's hip. 

More blood dripped out of his entrance. Looking at the painful sight, Floyd cringes and lays Riddle down on the bed. "I'm pulling out of you." He started pulling back, removing himself inch by inch, the one below him wincing with each movement.

Before he could pull another inch out, two slender legs wrapped itself around his waist. 

"Pl-please don't... Don't leave... Please stay.. I-I'm sorry..." Riddle sobbed between each word, silver eyes no longer able to see through the dam of tears. Face flushed an adorable pink, the unbuttoned shirt's sleeve covering his hands in sweater paws as he used them to wipe his eyes. 

"Don't apologize, Goldfish~ You did nothing wrong." The merfolk smiled, reaching down to wrap his hand around his lover's little erection. A stifled moan comes out, sweater paws now covering his mouth. Toying with the slit, he began to push himself back inside, distracting the other with pleasure. Shudders run through his body, feeling the slow sensation of being filled once again. 

Starting to pump his hand up and down slowly, the redhead squirms in pleasure and embarrassment. "I'm going to start moving. Is it okay?" Floyd asked, worry laced in his voice. Hating that tone, Riddle just nods, pressing their foreheads together. "Please, Floyd. Please! Make me forget about my past and all the pain it holds!" 

With the last sentence, the taller starts to piston his hips at a slow speed, making sure to start off shallow. It was torture for him to feel so much and so little at the same time, but seeing and feeling his beloved moan and cling onto him made his heart swell. 

"Harder?" 

"Y-yes. Please..." 

Speeding up a bit, the thrusts ground deeper into him. A louder moan rips itself out of the omega's throat, body begging to be ravished and treated so roughly until he couldn't move anymore. Slowly regaining the use of his legs, he starts bouncing, trying to take his alpha deeper. 

Eventually, the tip of his cock hit the doors to the other's womb, nudging it a bit. Riddle screams in pleasure, nails clawing at Floyd's back. "Please, Floyd, please! Cum right into my womb and let me bear your children!"

He smirks maliciously, rows of sharp teeth gleaming. With a brutal pace and strength, the teal haired man started ramming at the womb's entrance, feeling the rapid quivers around himself. Neither of them cared about the consequences anymore. They weren't wearing condoms, they weren't on birth control, and the omega's going to have semen shot straight into his womb. They were definitely going to conceive. 

Clutching onto the bedsheets and biting onto the shoulder above him, Riddle came onto their stomachs without a warning, squeezing down tightly on Floyd. Growling and biting back, strings of warmth fill the redhead, excess dripping out of his abused hole. Tints of red could be seen in the white translucent liquid, leaking and pooling out of the swollen ring of muscle. 

Covering his eyes with his arm, the shorter sniffles, shakily placing his hand over his stomach. "I can still feel you.." He mutters, silver eyes peaking out to meet mismatched ones. The taller moves next to him, pushing his arm away to get a full look at his face. Cupping his cheek, he leans down for a kiss, lips moving softly against each other, hand trailing down to rest over the smaller one. 

"Riddle?" 

Said male flinched at the sound of his name, not used to hearing it come from his lover. Humming in reply, he nuzzles the hand resting on the side of his face, informing the other that he is indeed listening. 

"I'll protect you while you bear our children, I've protected you in the past from all sorts of threats, I'll protect you from yourself, I'll protect you from your mother. No matter what, I want you to know that nothing's getting past me if they have bad intentions. Just wanted to tell you that." He finishes with a kiss on his nose, pulling their bodies closer together. Plucking a tissue from the box, he starts cleaning the both of them.

"Thank you, Floyd.... so, so much." 

How did this all start, he asked himself, relishing in the cool touch of the hand atop his womb, tracing circles so delicate that he wouldn't be able to tell them apart from a feather's kiss on his skin. The thought shot through his head, it all started when he yelled at the boy to leave him alone. Now he's thanking the gods that he didn't listen.

3\. Leona/Ruggie 

The couple stood side by side at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner for the two of them. The soft clinks of the ladle against the pot along with the thumps of the knife on the wooden cutting board occupied the speechless silence that hung comfortably around them. 

"Leona-san, can I ask you something?" 

The lions just hums in return, scooping up a small spoonful of soup and blowing on it to cool it down. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, tail flicking around nonchalantly.

The hyena shook his head, ears twitching uncomfortably. "Why are you so gentle with me? Like, why do you always hold back?" He picks up the garlic pieces, throwing them into the pan along with pieces of meat and onion. 

"What do you mean? Hold back in what sense?" Bringing the ladle filled with cooled down soup to Ruggie's lips, the younger took a sip of it and nods, signifying that it's good. Placing the utensil back into the pot, he takes it off the heat, ensuring that it doesn't burn. 

Chewing on his lower lip, his beast ears lower to a submissive stance. "You always hold back your sexual desires even when we're in the middle of doing it. It's not even just a bit of your sexual desires... it's most of it. Why do you do that?" 

Taking two bowls, he fills it with soup and places a few pork bones into each bowl, checking to see if they still have some meat stuck on. "I don't want to hurt and overwhelm you. That's all." Standing behind him and trapping him between his arms, he ends his sentence with a kiss on the side of the blonde's head, taking the spatula from him and plating the remaining dish.

Pouting at the almost childish ways his mate treats him, he leans back into the other's chest and angles his head up to nuzzle against the lower jaw. The soft wagging of his tail alerts Leona, smiling at the way the omega surrounds himself with the gentle scent of smoky tree bark. "Is it your preheat or something? Why are you so clingy?" He asks, snapping him out of his trance and handing him the plate. 

Blushing at the comment, he was ready to deny it but remembers that it might actually be his heat soon. God damnit. That damn lion is right again! Sometimes he's too smart for his own good. "I-I think it is actually... I've stopped taking the suppressants a few months ago so this time's might be worse than the previous ones..." He mumbles, unable to stop feeling the guilt that comes with bothering his husband.

The older's ears twitch, picking up on the tone and the souring of his vanilla scent. Wrapping his arms around him, he places soft kisses and giving kitten licks along the side of his neck, growling whenever he tried to pull away. When the soft vanilla grew sweeter, he moved away, satisfied with seeing his mate blushing. Sitting down first, Ruggie immediately picks up a piece of meat and shoves it in his mouth, still pouting cutely. 

Eating dinner in shared silence, they were both smiling contently by the end of it. Picking each of the plates and dishes up, the brunette places them in the sink, reasoning that he'll do it later. Seeing two grabby hands, he walks over to let the younger practically climb onto his body, securely wrapping his tail around the waist afterwards. Laying down on the couch together, he was on his back, having his lover on top of him and nuzzling at his neck once again. 

Grabbing his phone, he snaps a picture of the affectionate hyena. Sending it to the group chat, he asks for advice concerning preheats and long heats. A few people responded with Jamil saying preheats weren't a thing to be worried about and to worry about the main heat itself, Floyd just said to keep him company, and Jade said that long heats would result in him being exhausted afterwards. 

Even though the responses didn't give him directions on how to take care of him or what to do when it finally hits, he figures that he could figure it out. He did get a few useful points after all. 

A week later, as they expected, Ruggie went into a full on heat. Upon waking up, Leona find that the blanket along with some of his clothes were gone, signifying that a pair of sneaky hands took it to build his nest. Walking into the living room, he could see a little bundle in the corner, hugging numerous articles of clothing. It hadn't gotten to the point where large amounts of pheromones were suspended in the air, but his scent was certainly more noticeable. 

Shaking him awake, greyish blue eyes stare back into his, mumbling a 'good morning'. Helping him move his nest from the living room to the bedroom, the older left him alone, not wanting to pounce on him when he's so vulnerable. Within a few hours, heat started pooling in his lower abdomen, causing him to whine in discomfort. Outside, his mate clearly heard the whimpers but, decided not to enter as he would be extremely affected by the hormones due to the long missing exposure. 

Whimpers turned into sobs, sobs turned into muffled whines, and the whines turned into moans. He couldn't contained himself anymore and stripped himself of his clothing to rut up against the mattress. A dark spot soon formed on the fabric, wet from precum and slick. He had the lion's shirt held up to his nose, taking deep breaths and pumping his hand up and down his cock.

Cum spurted out in thick ropes, landing on the bed sheets and wetting his inner thighs. Unable to handle the discomfort of the slick leaking out, he took all five fingers and jammed it in himself, ripping a loud moan from his throat. This alerted the other, causing him to lose all self control and barge in. The smell of vanilla instantly got to him, creating a tightness in his pants. Seeing the sight in front of him, he curses under his breath, doing his best to push down the feral animal within him. 

The blonde was flushed with his eyes teary and staring back at him, ears lowered to his scalp, tail high in the air, strings of white translucent liquid on his thighs, lip bitten until swollen, and his hand pressed down to the wrist in his ass. He could tell that Ruggie was rotating his hand, trying to get it in deeper as pants and whines of possible pain spilled from his lips. 

"Leona-san! Leona-san!" A loud moan erupted from his throat as he moved his own fingers to brush up against his prostate. The lion let out a growl or arousal, not sure if the one in front of him was beckoning him or just merely masturbating to the thought of him. Either way, the question was answered when the younger rolled onto his back and looked up at the other, spreading his legs and pulled his hand out of him at a painfully slow rate, causing him to cum once more before laying exposed under the gaze of his alpha. 

Giving into his feral instincts, the brunette practically rips his pants off and thrusts into him without warning. A strangled moan came out as the breath was knocked out of him. Small hands flew to claw at tanned shoulders, red trails left in their wake. Through the haze of their minds, they made out each other's scent, invading each breath they took. "I'm not holding back anymore..." Leona grumbled out, surprising even himself that he had the mind to even form a sentence. 

Whether or not it registered in the mind of the younger, he started pounding into him at a bruising speed. Red prints started forming on the pale hips, ignored by both as their hips collided against each other, moans and whines filling the empty silence. With a loud whimper, the omega released on both their stomachs, feeling the other's knot being pushed painstakingly through the contracting ring of muscle. 

Falling over and bracing himself with his forearms, the older lands right beside the other's ear where his growls and purrs become clear as day. Pushing himself up but still supported by his arm, he looks at the sight to behold him. Under him, the hyena had his ears lowered submissively, a hand was flipped up with its back against his mouth, his neck was craned to one side to show off the smooth skin, and his own seed had splattered all the way to his chest. Hazy blue-grey eyes look at him through tears, gasping when he curiously pressed down on his womb's entrance, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of sperm and Leona shift around. 

Once his knot deflated, he pulled out but unsuspectedly grabbed Ruggie's ankle and flipped him around. A yelp came from the shorter's lips, but before he could try and form words, the lion pushed himself in again, earning a strangled cry as he muffled himself with the pillow. "I told you I'm not holding back anymore." And with that, he started his abusing speed again. 

Seconds after seconds turned into minutes. Minutes after minutes turned into hours. And so they finally stopped when the blonde collapsed on his mate's chest, instantly falling unconscious. Bringing his arms to wrap around the small exhausted body, he took a handful of tissues to clean the both of them. 

When the alpha woke up, he could feel the familiar feeling of fingers running through his hair. Opening his eyes, he's met with the sight of his lover looking back at him, a calm smile on his lips. "How are you feeling?" He asked, continuing to comb through the long locks. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He raised a hand to cup his cheek, running his thumb across it gently. Nuzzling into the touch and closing his eyes, he smiles and replies with "I'm sore but I feel... good. I can't really explain it." A wave of pride ran over the brunette. Pushing himself up, he leaned in for a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads together when they separated. 

'A prince breeding with a lowlife, it must be fairy tale' he tells himself.

4\. Jamil/Kalim

No matter how much he refused to admit it, Kalim was horny and he knew it. Still partially being his servant, Jamil was definitely busy but would absolutely love to satisfy his lover. That is, if he knew how pent up the little sultan was. Not knowing when or even how, he eventually found himself with his hand pressed up against his half hard dick. The bottom of his shirt was held in his mouth, allowing the cool air to mix with his heated skin.

His ruby eyes drifted to a red body pillow, laying in the brunette's side of the bed. Intricate embroidery and black lace lined the other edges, patterns of snakes and scarabs adorning the surface (even if he hated bugs). He knew it was wrong and that he is literally soiling the other's belongings, but his mind was so far gone that he couldn't begin to think of anything else. 

Putting it between his legs, he ground into the pillow, feeling slick drip out of him and onto the fabric beneath. A mix between a moan and a gasp escaped his lips, feeling the burn of the cloth against the head of his cock and perineum but also surprise about how much he was leaking. It wasn't even his heat but he wanted so bad to be bred. Yanking his shirt off, he hesitantly brings his fingers to toy with his nipples, whimpering when he clamps one between his thumb and index finger, pinching lightly. 

These were things that only Jamil would do to him, not that other's haven't tried, even if it was through any means necessary. A loud moan erupted from his throat as he pinched the nubs harder, simultaneously humping the pillow. Reasoning to himself that asking to have sex would probably just inconvenience the other more, he said to himself that this is the best way. Burying his face in the pillow, he continued to hump it like a rabbit in heat, taking in the sandalwood scent. 

Remembering the amount of time the long haired man spent hugging or laying on this pillow made him even hornier, thinking of all the times he himself absent mindedly grabbed this pillow during sex, biting down on it to muffle his noises. He sped up his rocking, feeling the course texture of the threads against him which pushed him over the top. With a shudder and a choppy moan, he pushed himself up and arched his back inwards, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Thin ropes of cum splattered onto the bed and pillow but was quickly cleaned up as the boy leaned down to lick his own essence off the fabric.

Collapsing onto the bed, he rolls over to his back and gently places his hand over his womb, yearning for it to be filled with seeds of his beloved. Deciding to check to see if he really had gotten that lustful, he takes 2 fingers and inserts it into the loose and twitching entrance. His suspicions were confirmed when they went in without issue, definitely having room to spare. Pressing them against the inner walls, he hums in satisfaction, loving the pressure and stretch he felt. 

Adding another pair of fingers, he whimpers a bit as he gets back onto the pillow. With each rock, he pushes his dick against the pillow and pushes his fingers further into himself. He wanted more of course, but what he actually wanted - or rather _who_ he wanted- wasn't with him. Thrusting with a faster and sharper pace, pants started leaving his mouth as he once again, buries his face in the pillow to inhale the scent. 

"Jamil, Jamil, Jamil!" He chanted greedily before ultimately releasing again. Though he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, he tucks his thumb closer to the rest of his fingers and tried to push it inside. A jolt of pain made him stop and sob into the pillow. Kalim slowly takes his hand back out, letting it fall gracelessly in front of his face and already folded arm. 

Gasping, he suddenly feels a warm finger trace around his entrance. "Relax, habibi..." The sandalwood scent became heavier, already enough to make him start slicking up again. 

"Did you miss me? Is that why my pillow is now for your masturbating sessions?" 

He nods, somewhat hesitantly, making grabby hands at his lover. "Jamil...Habibata..." He gasps through his sobs. The alpha lowers himself to lay on top of the shivering male, kissing the unmarked neck in front of him while the other humps against his clothed leg. Even though he knew that he was being needy, pleads and whimpers spill from the omega's lips, telling the one above him to give him his seed. 

Ignoring the obvious strain and discomfort in his pants, the brunette strips himself of his shirt while slowly kissing his way down the shorter's torso. Taking a nipple into his mouth, hands flew to tangle themselves into his hair, lightly pulling at his hair and scratching his scalp. A smile creeps its way onto his face as he gropes the other side of the chest using his free hand.

"N-no! Don't! N-nothing's going to come out!" 

A soft but low growl slips past the taller's lips, sending shivers down the spine of the one beneath him. "Would you like something to come out of them? I can give you that very easily~" Quick nods followed as a response. 

"Please, please, please... Give me your seed!" 

Simply lowering his pants and pulling out his dick, he enters with one hard thrust, knocking the breath out of the white haired. Legs wrap around his waist and arms wrap around the back of his neck, allowing the little sultan to pull himself up and nuzzle into the sandalwood scent while coconut and cinnamon fills the latter's senses. Gentle thrusts shake his already trembling body but he refuses to stop. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

A series of tearful nods followed afterwards. "I missed you so much, Jami... You have no idea how long I've been missing this..." 

That was all he needed to hear. Picking up the pace, the headboard of the bed slammed against the wall, hardly drowning out the moans of pleasure from both males. Inner walls clench and spasm uncontrollably even after the vicious fluid stopped spilling out. Chuckling deeply, the long haired man continued to plow into his mate, finally stopping with a shutter-like groan. 

"I made you dry orgasm?" Tone coated in amusement. "How adorable." He nibbles on the ear cartilage, giving time for the other to calm down. 

"Th-That just means y-you made me feel too good..." Kalim stutters out between pants, pulling him down for another kiss. 

In that moment, they didn't care about their families. They didn't care about the future or the consequences. Laying in each other's arms, all they knew was that they were safe. And to them, that's all they will ever need to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's short!
> 
> Also I have no idea where I thought of Kalim's scent, but if it's from another fanfic and the writer of it is reading this then.... I'm sorry I took your idea. Please don't hate me~~ QwQ
> 
> Oh! And tell me if you guys want a short fanfic on how each couple broke the news!


End file.
